Doppelganger
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Ich habe dich schon tausende Male kennen gelernt. So langsam ist da wirklich nichts Spektakuläres mehr dran.
1. Prolog

»Ich habe dich schon tausende Male kennen gelernt. So langsam ist da wirklich nichts Spektakuläres mehr dran.«

_Like it's being led towards something, my shadow that's leaving_  
_the chains have been fastened and the meaning of things aren't established_  
_the results that have been coldheartedly arranged… or else just simply_  
_the human being called me, did you get tired of it?_  
_but I just don't get it…_

_I wanna be _  
_the dark me that ran away, how can I?_  
_I'm tryin_  
_turning round and round how many times in an endless space_  
_the moment that that me returns to me_  
_it's just time!_  
_now I'm here, now I stand, when I'm playing on my stage_

_gossip and profit, they're stuck together with my own condition_  
_the body that I'm living in, it's already discoloring, rotting bit by bit in front of me_  
_little by little, that guy is spoiling and dissolving_  
_as if "from the beginning I was inside of you"_  
_with a face like that, I went past that place, huh?_

_if the me like that kept going until here_  
_even I wouldn't melt_

_I wanna go _  
_there's not even a stop until that place, you're a stranger_  
_I'm alone _  
_even so I think I'm just a blur_  
_there's just one power that does that_  
_there's nothing except for that_  
_what I hear and what I play, they're everything in my heart_  
_can't you see that?_

_Even if I'm bound with chains_  
_I don't plan on accepting your instructions!_  
ONE OK ROCK – Doppelganger

* * *

Er wusste selbst, wie schlecht seine Chancen standen. Er hatte das von Anfang an gewusst. Und trotzdem. Es war immer besser eine Wahl zu haben, auch wenn einem die Entscheidungen die man im Laufe der Zeit gemacht hat, irgendwann nicht mehr gefielen. Entweder man lebte damit, oder man fand eine komplett neue Lösung für sein Problem und umging es mit dieser Taktik.

Er hatte sich damals für etwas dazwischen entschieden. Und er hatte überlebt. Allerdings begann er langsam tatsächlich, seine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln.

Dumm, war er nicht gewesen. Das wusste er. Er handelte schließlich nie unüberlegt. Das würde nur den sicheren Tod bedeuten und auf den konnte er verzichten. Er hatte sich nicht so lange mit aller Kraft durchgeboxt, um wegen eines dummen kleinen Fehlers den Kopf zu verlieren.

Und dennoch rückte die langsame Erkenntnis, dass es eben doch nicht genug gewesen war, immer näher. Egal wie schlau er vorging... Er würde gefunden werden. Also sollte er sich besser schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Das Problem mit seiner stark begrenzten Zeit war nur, er war darauf angewiesen Andere die „Drecksarbeit" machen zu lassen. Und die kleinen Bienchen arbeiteten nun mal tatsächlich weniger fleißig, wenn man sie zu stark unter Druck setzte und ihnen drohte ihnen das bloße Herz aus der Brust zu reißen und es an sie zu verfüttern... Nicht, dass er so etwas jemals tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte. Es war nur der Gedanke, es tatsächlich mal jemandem ins Gesicht zu sagen, der ihn immer wieder auf interessante Ideen brachte. Interessante aber wahrscheinlich dumme und ungesunde Ideen. Für ihn.

Er hatte also eine begrenzte Zeit, die ihm noch zur Verfügung stand bis... dumme Dinge passierten, eine begrenzte Anzahl von Leuten die er für sich gewinnen konnte und vor allem schien kein Einziger von ihnen seinen Verstand zu benutzen! Alles in Allem war das Ganze eine sehr schlechte Mischung und wenn er nicht aufpasste, und die gesamte Mischung in die Luft flog, würde er sich noch Brandnarben oder Schlimmeres einhandeln. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...

Der bloße Tod in menschlicher Hülle würde ihn noch in seine Klauen bekommen, wenn das so weiterging und es galt das zu verhindern. Natürlich machte es nicht besonders viel aus, wenn er die ein oder andere „Hilfskraft" ans Messer lieferte. Im Notfall würde es immer heißen „Besser sie sterben oder ich" und es würde jedes Mal reichen um dem Tod gerade so von der Schippe zu hopsen. Es würde aber genauso bedeuten, dass er erneut weglaufen und irgendjemand Neues um den Finger wickeln musste, um zu entkommen.

Und er war es langsam aber sicher leid zu flüchten. Nur gab es da nicht viel Auswahl. Entweder die Flucht, oder sich dem Feind entgegen stellen und für seine Schuld büßen. Dumm nur, dass seine Schulden inzwischen zu hoch waren, als dass _er_ ihn am Leben lassen würde. Und er hatte das alles nicht durchgestanden um am Ende schließlich doch getötet zu werden. Er wollte nicht umsonst weggelaufen sein, er wollte nicht umsonst irgendwelche Armen Seelen ans Messer geliefert haben und noch wichtiger, er wollte nicht, dass all seine Mühen und das Wissen dass er sich im Laufe der ganzen Zeit zusammen gesucht hatte völlig umsonst war und er es nicht in die Tat umsetzen könnte.

Das wäre verdammt schade. Immerhin war es machbar. Es war kompliziert, an die richtigen Mittel heranzukommen um alles durchzuziehen aber es war machbar, und der Rest sollte ein Klacks sein.

Es war in der Tat nicht seine einfachste Übung gewesen, den Aufenthaltsort der Sache in Erfahrung zu bringen, die er jetzt vermutlich am aller nötigsten brauchte. Zugegeben. Aber er hatte es trotzdem geschafft. Es hatte ihn Jahrhunderte gekostet. Es hatte ihn mehr als bloß eine Weltreise gekostet. Und es würde auch noch lange dauern, bis er nicht mehr darauf angewiesen war ewig wegzulaufen, um sein Leben zu retten.

Aber als Light sein Ebenbild Eli Gray, derzeit Wohnhaft in Atlanta, Georgia (was Amerika bedeutete...), das erste Mal mit eigenen Augen sah, wusste er, dass es wenigstens noch eine Chance gab, sich lebend aus der Affäre zu ziehen... 

* * *

Es war nicht so, dass Ryuk sich in den zwei Jahrhunderten nach Light Yagamis Tod – und somit dem Letzten dem sein Death Note in die Hände gefallen war – großartig verändert hatte. Und trotzdem hatte sich sein Äußerliches seinem inzwischen immer gleichen Gemütszustand angepasst. Seit neustem, trug er einen Umhang. Einen komischen, bräunlichen Fetzen, den man genauso gut als Decke hätte zweckentfremden können, der aber zumindest geheimnisvoll im Wind wehte, wenn es in der Welt der Shinigami mal zugig wurde. Außerdem hatten sich seine Augen irgendwann im Laufe der Zeit verfärbt. Sie waren jetzt von einer orange-roten Farbe durchtränkt. Alles in allem, sah er aus wie ein alter Mann und irgendwie fühlte er sich auch so.

Ihm war langweilig. Und er war zugegebenermaßen stolz auf sich, sich in all der Zeit niemals so gehen gelassen zu haben, wie ein paar seiner „Kollegen"... Trotzdem hatte er nichts zu tun, als Tag ein, Tag aus herumzusitzen. Ab irgendeinem gewissen Zeitpunkt, hatte sich das dann schließlich in eine schwere Lethargie verwandelt. Er war froh wenn er sitzen konnte und man ihn bloß nicht ansprach. _Ich habe mich in einen alten Sack verwandelt, der sich selbst bedauert._ ging es dem Shinigami irgendwann durch den Kopf. Es war nicht das Erste Mal.

Früher hatte er dieses Verhalten absolut nicht haben können. Inzwischen hatte er sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden müssen. Er hatte nichts zu tun. Besser gesagt; er hatte keinen Menschen, zum „spielen". Und er wollte, wenn er ehrlich war, auch gar nicht mehr. Es wäre viel sinnvoller 500 Jahre zu warten, bis diese Menschen sich wenigstens etwas weiter entwickelt hatten. Dann könnte er es noch mal probieren ein Death Note runter zu schmeißen. Vielleicht würde sich dann wenigstens nicht komplett alles wiederholen.

Ryuk machte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe sich herum zu drehen sondern starrte weiterhin in das Grau, dort draußen. Er wusste ohnehin wer dort rumstand. Er kannte den Namen des Todesgottes nicht, aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht, ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen. Außerdem wirkte der Andere so, als wüsste er ihn entweder selbst nicht oder wollte ihn geheim halten. Ryuk tippte auf Letzteres. Der Kerl schien ihm nicht dumm zu sein.

_War schon mal hier gewesen... Hat mich nach „Kira" gefragt. Ist aber abgehauen ohne bis zum Ende der Geschichte zu warten. Hat vermutlich das Interesse an einem längst toten Möchtegern-Gott verloren._

»Was willst du?« fragte Ryuk schließlich müde, nachdem der Andere einige Minuten dort gestanden und keinen Mucks gemacht hatte.

»Du wurdest gerufen.«

»Von wem?«

»Vom König der Shinigami. Ich habe mich bereit erklärt es dir auszurichten.«

Dieser Typ hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn kurz zu verblüffen. Aber als Ryuk herumfuhr, war der Unbekannte bereits verschwunden, als hätte er sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst.

Es bedeutete nie etwas Gutes, wenn ein absoluter Herrscher nach einem verlangte. Wenn man keine Erklärung abgeliefert bekam, warum man überhaupt erwünscht war, noch viel, viel weniger. Ryuk seufzte. Sah ganz danach aus, als wäre jetzt langsam Schluss mit faul herumsitzen. Dabei hatte es gerade angefangen, gemütlich zu werden.


	2. Escape Plan

Eli Gray war nichts Besonderes. Das war eine Tatsache, die Light schon in den ersten Minuten aufgefallen war, in denen er den jungen Mann beobachtet hatte, der aussah wie er. Eli führte ein geradezu verdächtig normales Leben. Er war 17. Also, genauso alt, wie Light gewesen war, als ihm das Death Note in die Hände gefallen war. Und trotzdem hatte sein Zwilling noch nie etwas Derartiges gehört - war auch nie mit etwas Vergleichbarem in Berührung gekommen. Er war normal. Sterblich. Vielleicht unschuldig. War vielleicht auch ganz gut so. Die Chance bestand, dass ihm das noch mal in die Hände spielen würde.

Wobei die Sache mit dem "Zwilling" nicht komplett der Wahrheit entsprach. Entweder Eli's Haare vefügten über einen anderen Braunton (vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur um eine Nuance dunkler), oder Light's Haare waren heller geworden. Der Andere sah auch nicht vollkommen aus, als hätte er eine asiatische Herkunft, so wie Light, dessen Heimatland nun mal Japan gewesen war. Die Amerikanischen Einflüsse in seinem Äußeren standen dem im Weg. Und die Augen des Sterblichen würden sich vermutlich auch niemals rot färben.

Seine Eltern sahen nicht aus, wie Lights Eltern. Aber das mochte nichts bedeuten. Diese Menschen besaßen ein vollkommen kaukasisches Aussehen. Es lag deswegen nahe, dass Eli ein adoptiertes Kind war. Und vermutlich wusste er selbst das. Zumindest stellte Light es sich relativ schwierig vor, so etwas zu verschweigen, wenn das Kind nicht von Anfang an strohdumm gewesen war.

Und Eli war alles Andere als dumm. Er würde zwar niemals einen Notendurchschnitt wie Light's erreichen, aber trotzdem waren seine Zensuren nicht die Schlechtesten.

Und er war beliebt. Zumindest hatte er viele Freunde, und niemanden, der ihn auf dem Gang herumschubste. Auch wenn Light das gewusst hatte, ohne ihn dafür beobachten zu müssen. Er selbst war auch relativ beliebt gewesen. Vielleicht hatte es an seinem Aussehen gelegen, vielleicht an seinem Intellekt. Aber andere Freunde hatte er besessen. Natürlich. Die Leute mit denen Eli sich umgab, hatten zwar ähnliche Eigenschaften wie die Menschen, die er damals in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, seine Freunde zu sein, doch sie waren absolut nicht die selben. Sie sahen auch weder aus wie seine ehemaligen "Freunde", noch wie irgendjemand, den er kennen sollte.

Light beobachtete den Anderen jetzt bereits für eine Weile. Dabei war es purer Zufall gewesen, dass er Eli überhaupt angetroffen hatte. Es war in einem kleinen, unwichtigen Diner passiert. Eli war einfach zur Tür hereinspaziert, weil die Einrichtung vermutlich gerade auf seinem Weg nach Hause gelegen hatte. Sobald Light begriffen hatte, was für eine Art von Person da gerade zur Tür hereingekommen war, hatte er sich selbst so gut es ihm eben möglich war verhüllt, und hatte sich beeilt aus dem kleinen Restaurant heraus zu kommen…

Er hatte sich wohl gar nicht so ungeschickt angestellt, denn Eli hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Der Sterbliche wusste nicht, dass Light Yagami existierte. Und so hatte es sich ergeben, dass der mehr oder weniger Untote, dem Anderen gefolgt war und ihn seit diesem Augenblick beschattete.

Direkt innerhalb der ersten Woche, hatte Light feststellen dürfen, dass dieser Mensch, der ihm so ähnlich sah, mit vollem Namen Eli Gray hieß, dass er einen Platz in der Schülervertretung inne hatte und auch für viele organisatorische Dinge zuständig war. Für das Bild eines perfekten amerikanischen Schülers, fehlte ihm zwar noch das Football-Training, aber Light wäre ganz und gar nicht überrascht, wenn sein menschliches Ebenbild mehr mit Tennis, oder einer anderen Sportart anfangen konnte.

Light lehnte sich müde gegen die Hauswand neben ihm, während er damit fortfuhr Eli dabei zu beobachten, wie er halbwegs wichtig aussende Dokumente sortierte. Jetzt wusste er, wie sich Ryuk gefühlt haben musste, wenn er wieder Namen in sein Death Note eingetragen hatte. Und er konnte den Shinigami verstehen. Es war sterbenslangweilig. Aber er musste jetzt Geduld haben. Zumindest wenn ihm etwas an seinem Leben lag. Er würde schließlich nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abpassen müssen, um diesen Menschen ein wenig anzustoßen. Ihn in die gewünschte Richtung zu schubsen.

Wenn man es mal genau bedachte, hatte er bloß Glück gehabt. Von Anfang an. Natürlich war ihm sein Verstand, der für die Problemlösungen verantwortlich gewesen war, eine große Hilfe gewesen. Aber zum größten Teil, hatte er einfach nur Glück gehabt.

Bei der Erinnerung daran, ballte Light eine Hand zur Faust, ohne es überhaupt selbst wirklich wahrzunehmen. 

* * *

_Er hatte bereits von jemandem gehört, der Beyond Birthday's Beschreibung entsprach. Aber selbst wenn er diese Information im Hinterkopf hatte, konnte er nicht glauben, dass dieser Typ über sein eigenes Reich zu herrschen vermochte. Natürlich durfte man dieses Monster nicht auf die Menschheit loslassen. Dafür hatte er zu viel kaputt gemacht, dass man gerade eben so, geschickt vertuschen konnte. Aber allein die Idee, ihm als Ersatz eine eigene Zwischenwelt zur Verfügung zu stellen, quasi eine eigene Dimension, über die er regieren konnte, dass hielt Light für absolut dumm und unbedacht. Was für ein Zweck wurde damit verfolgt und wie in Gottes Namen, kam man auf diese Lösung des Problems? Der ehemalige Death Note-Besitzer war skeptisch._

_Aber vielleicht, sollte es auch keine Lösung sein. Vielleicht, war es auch keine Abschiebung. Es war eines von diesen Dingen, die man vorher so stark zerdachte, bis man selber nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war. Es war zu einfach. _

_Höchstwahrscheinlich wusste man noch nicht mal, dass es Beyond noch gab. Wenn man die Struktur und das Leben der Shinigami-Welt allein, betrachtete, ergab es Sinn. Außerdem war der Schwarzhaarige, der L so unglaublich ähnlich sah, definitiv unberechenbar genug um etwas Derartiges aufzuziehen. Er war verrückt und gefährlich. Und die Tatsache, dass L's Doppelgänger das noch nicht mal wusste, machte es schlimmer… Er musste irgendetwas an sich gerissen haben. Etwas, dass ihm die Macht gegeben hatte, sich einen Ort zu suchen, an dem er verweilen konnte. Und dann wurde diese Welt zu einer Art Zwischenstopp. Etwas Machtvolles - etwas, wogegen Todesgötter lächerlich erschienen. _

_Absurd. Das war es. Aber Light kannte so gut wie nichts mehr, dass in irgendeiner Weise normal hätte sein können. Und zugegeben, diese Tatsache machte ihn nervös._

_Sobald Beyond ihn entdeckt hatte, schlich er auf den Toten zu. Fast, wie ein Panther, der auf Beute fokussiert war. Das Bild eines Panthers, wäre allerdings stärker in Lights Kopf präsent gewesen, wenn Beyond weniger verrückte Augen besitzen, oder weniger Marmelade um seine Mundwinkel und an den Händen kleben hätte. "Du bist Light Yagami." Seine Stimme war anders, als L's. Nicht unbedingt tiefer, aber schneidender. _

_Light sparte sich die Frage, woher der Fremde das wusste, und antwortete mit einem simplen "Ja."_

_Beyond begann damit, um ihn herumzutigern, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, seine Nervosität zu schmälern. Und Light ahnte, dass der Andere das wusste. Er musste es geradezu riechen können… Vielleicht machte es ihm Spaß._

_Light unterdrückte das Verlangen aufzuschnauben. Er schien vergessen zu haben, wer er selbst eigentlich war. Warum reagierte der Braunhaarige so, und nicht anders? Hätte er L vor sich gehabt, würde dieses Gespräch anders verlaufen. Aber genau das, war vermutlich der Fehler. Das war nicht L. Das war eine komplett andere Person, die komplett andere Ziele verfolgte und die nur äußerlich aussah, wie L. Wahrscheinlich war das noch nicht mal Zufall, sondern genau so gewollt._

_"Warum bin ich hier?", fragte der ehemalige Möchtegern-Gott nach einer Weile._

_Beyond's Gesicht schob sich, zusammen mit einem angsteinflößenden Grinsen in sein Blickfeld. "Weil ich von dir gehört habe und es irgendwie interessant finde", B verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und stolzierte kurz vor dem Anderen auf und ab. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich denke du bist geradezu krankhaft arrogant und selbstgefällig. Aber amüsant. Hergekommen wärst du ja so oder so. Nennen wir das hier…-", der Schwarzhaarige gestikulierte in der Umgebung herum. "Checkpoint!"_

_Ein anmaßendes Lächeln machte sich auf Lights Zügen breit. "Du willst mir also sagen, dass hier ist eine Art Vorhölle?"_

_"Das…-", B tunkte einen Finger in sein Marmeladenglas - Light machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe zu fragen, woher das so plötzlich gekommen war - und hob den jetzt rot gefärbten Finger in einer drohenden Manier. "Hängt ganz von dir ab. Eigentlich ist das hier mehr wie eine Autowaschanlage. Wir checken dich durch und spritzen dich ein bisschen nass, bevor's ans Eingemachte geht!", B zwinkerte._

_"Und das heißt, ich werde wo landen?" Light zwang sich geschickt dazu, die Ungeduld aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen._

_"Wenn du ein Braver Junge bist, wirst du am Ende bei den Shinigamis landen.", Als Beyond die Veränderung im Gesicht des Anderen bemerkte, fuhr er fort. "Und glaub den Mist, vom großen, weiten Muu nicht. Die Shinigamis selbst, wissen nicht, wie es wirklich aussieht. Und wenn es so war, ist es seit dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr so, seitdem ich hier aufgetaucht bin." Ein teuflisches Grinsen schmückte B's Gesicht._

_Das war nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut. Beyond Birthday war ihm tatsächlich zuvor gekommen. Light hatte nie wirklich weiter gedacht. Nicht weiter, als bis zu seinem eigenen Tode. Und als die Zeit langsam immer weiter voran geschritten war, und er ganz langsam doch angefangen hatte darüber nachzudenken, im Stillen und nur für sich, war er davon ausgegangen, genau das zu tun. Er hatte beschlossen, sich einfach nicht aufhalten zu lassen. Es klang vollkommen verrückt aber nichts auf der Welt war wirklich normal. Also spielte es auch keine Rolle mehr, ob er es schaffte eine ganze Dimension dazu zu bringen, sich ihm zu unterwerfen, oder nicht. Er war offen gesagt ziemlich zuversichtlich gewesen._

_Aber Beyond war ihm zuvor gekommen. Nicht nur das, wenn er mit ihm fertig war, würde Light als Shinigami verenden. Keine Erinnerungen mehr haben. Zumindest ging er davon aus, dass es so war. Ryuk selbst, war davon ausgegangen, schon immer ein Shinigami gewesen zu sein. Andererseits war Ryuk natürlich Tausende von Jahren alt, und konnte folglich nicht von B betroffen sein. Trotzdem, traute Light dem Wesen zu, bescheid zu wissen, sollte es Andere Möglichkeiten geben, als von Geburt an, ein Todesgott zu sein. Dass er faul war, hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass er seine Augen und Ohren nicht überall hatte._

_Light wollte kein Shinigami werden. Er musste einfach einen anderen Weg finden. Aber welchen?_

_Beyond hatte ihm erst mal den Rücken zugedreht. Der Braunhaarige wusste noch nicht genau, wie die Dinge hier abliefen, aber so wie es aussah, existierte so etwas wie eine stumme Warteliste, nach der B vorging. Der ehemalige Besitzer eines Death Notes sah sich verstohlen um. Weit und breit gar nichts. Vielleicht ein bisschen Staub, hier und da. Vereinzelt lagen ein paar fast luzide Gestalten auf dem Boden. Light konnte nicht sagen, ob sie schliefen oder ohnmächtig waren. Fest stand aber, dass es ehemalige Menschen waren. Dass sie hier, an diesem Trostlosen Ort gelandet waren, genau wie er._

_Light hatte sich viel eher die Welt der Todesgötter so vorgestellt…_

_"Ich rate dir, keinen Scheiß zu bauen, wenn du mich nicht gegen dich aufbringen möchtest, Kira!", warnte Beyond plötzlich, als hätte er etwas gewittert…_

_Angesprochener antwortete nicht, machte nur ein paar zaghafte Schritte vorwärts und sah sich weiter um. Es gefiel ihm nicht, von diesem Beyond Birthday - was ohne Zweifel nicht sein echter Name war - Kira genannt zu werden. Er war es ohnehin nicht mehr. Wenn er mal Kira gewesen war, war er es zu Lebzeiten. Er war tot. Das Thema war durch._

_Auch wenn er sich die größte Mühe gab, nicht so auszusehen, überlegte der Braunhaarige fieberhaft, wie er einen Ausweg finden könnte. Es war überraschend, dass es B nicht gelang, das Rattern innerhalb von Lights Kopf zu vernehmen._

_"Hey, du siehst aus, als wolltest du etwas planen."_

_Light blickte in die Richtung, aus der das Zischeln gekommen war und erblickte eine dieser Gestalten. Wenngleich diese, ein wenig anders aussah. Schwer zu beschreiben. Vielleicht, weil die Gestalt stofflicher wirkte, als ihre Mitleidenden. Der Junge Mann mit den rotbraunen Augen versuchte abzuschätzen, ob dieses Etwas verrückt, oder tatsächlich vertrauenswürdig war. Die Tatsache, dass dort nichts war, dass an ein Gesicht erinnerte, erschwerte es ihm._

_"Und wenn es so wäre?", raunte der ehemalige Gott einer Neuen Welt zurück._

_"Du bist Light Yagami - Kira, nicht wahr? Wenn du flüchten willst, sei dir meiner Hilfe sicher."_

_"Und was würde für dich dabei herausspringen?", fragte Light misstrauisch._

_"Ich bin dazu verdammt, in einer Hölle zu landen. Mein Vorschlag ist ganz einfach, ich täusche Beyond, und werde vorläufig du, lande in der Welt der Shinigami, bekomme meine Erinnerungen zurück und lebe ein faules, gemütliches Leben, unbehelligt von diesem Hexer dahinten", zischte die Gestalt, und wies unauffällig in Beyond's Richtung._

_Light zog die Stirn in Falten. "Würde ich dann nicht an deiner Stelle in der Hölle landen?"_

_"Nicht wenn du die Zeit nutzt, in der Beyond mich sucht und durch das Portal dahinten verschwindest…-", das Ding wies mit etwas, dass an Augen erinnerte, in die Richtung, in der sich das besagte Protal befand. "Seien wir beide mal ganz ehrlich; Wir hätten keine Chance. Da kannst du noch so schlau sein. Du siehst anders aus. Nicht wie die Übrigen hier. Es müsste dir gelingen, hindurchzugehen. Alles eine Sache des Karmas."_

_Light hob eine Augenbraue und sah die Gestalt für einige Sekunden skeptisch an. Er würde ganz sicher nicht dumm sein, und sich von einem Kleinkriminellen verarschen lassen, den Kira vielleicht sogar selbst umgebracht hatte. Wenn das so war, hatte er ein Gutes Motiv ihn leiden sehen - oder zumindest wissen - zu wollen. Andererseits hatte er keine Andere Chance. Vielleicht würde er nie wieder eine bekommen. Das würde sogar sehr wahrscheinlich nie wieder passieren. Sobald man ihn zu den Todesgöttern abgeschoben hatte, war das Thema gegessen. Und Light Yagami selbst, auch. _

_Und es war wahrscheinlich, dass diese Täuschung zeitlich begrenzt war. Dieser Typ würde die Gestalt eines Shinigamis annehmen. Aber irgendwann, würde auffallen, dass Light selbst, nicht an diesen Ort gehörte. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand dieses Risiko eingehen würde. Die Folgen waren es unmöglich wert._

_Er trat so gut es eben ging, an seinen Mitgefangenen heran. "Gut", raunte er. "Aber ich habe eine einzige Bedingung. Du musst dich dort an die Fersen eines bestimmten Todesgottes heften, sobald du deine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt hast. Natürlich nur, sollte dein Plan genau so aufgehen."_

_"Ich werde dich aber nicht kontaktieren und auf dem Laufenden halten können", warnte der Andere._

_"Ich weiß. Sollst du auch nicht. Sollte dieser bestimmte Shinigami etwas von unserem kleinen Deal hier erfahren, oder von irgendetwas das damit zusammenhängt, musst du ihn für mich unbemerkt in die Richtung gehend manipulieren, die ich dir jetzt auftrage…"_

* * *

Und so hatten sie Beyond Birthday getäuscht. Das allerdings, war wie vermutet, nicht von Dauer gewesen. So war es gekommen, dass B jetzt den einzigen von Beiden verfolgte, den er noch ausfindig machen konnte. Light ging zumindest nicht davon aus, dass es leicht war, einen ehemaligen Menschen unter Tausenden von Todesgöttern herauszufiltern.

Aus diesem Grund war er so an Eli interessiert. Dieser Mensch war fast sein Ebenbild. Man würde den Unterschied nicht bemerken, bis man direkt vor ihm stand. Im schlimmsten Falle, würde Beyond die erneute Täuschung bemerken und noch wütender werden. Eli würde er vermutlich umbringen, aber es hätte Light wiederum Zeit verschafft, um erneut zu flüchten. Erneut haarscharf zu entkommen. Im bestmöglichen Szenario, würde Light Eli selbst aus dem Weg räumen und seinen Platz einnehmen. Eli's altes Leben hinter sich bringen und in aller Ruhe, an dessen Stelle weiterexistieren. Endlich. Es würde allerings bereits reichen, wenn Beyond Eli nicht mal wirklich ansehen würde, und ihn an Light's Stelle bestrafen würde.

"Du bist Eli Gray, huh?!"

Light entriss sich seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt, blinzelte und zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in Eli's Richtung. Dieser wandte sich gerade dem Rotschopf zu, der soeben auf der Bildfläche erschienen war.

Na, wenn das mal nicht interessant war...


	3. No Blood No Bones?

Eli seufzte schwer, während er die Haustür in seinem Rücken zufallen hörte und seine Tasche zu Boden gleiten ließ. Es war nicht so, als würde ihm die Schule besonders schwer fallen, aber es gab Tage, an denen ihm alles in den Schoß fiel, und dann gab es Tage, an denen er schwören könnte, dass er vom Pech verfolgt wurde. Heute war einer dieser Tage. Aber Eli würde sich nicht darüber beschweren, dass der Wasserspender ihn, bereits zwei Mal, nassgespritzt hatte. Er würde sich nicht darüber beschweren, dass eines der kleineren Regale in der Bibliothek mit einem Mal umgekippt war, und sich dessen Inhalt somit direkt über ihm ausgeleert hatte. Und am Wichtigsten; Er würde sich nicht darüber beschweren, dass allem Anschein nach, jeder, dem er über den Weg gelaufen war, mindestens eine miese Woche hinter sich zu haben schien.

Beinahe war ihm, als würde irgendein Wille dahinter stecken. Als gäbe es eine Person, die ihm das mit Absicht aufbürdete. Nein. Nicht beinahe. Er war sich merkwürdig sicher, dass ein lebendes Wesen diesen Schaden verursacht hatte. Auch wenn das im Grunde genommen vollkommen absurd war. Wer sollte außerdem ein Interesse daran haben, ihn auf solch kindische Weise in die Bredouille zu bringen?

Den Kopf schüttelnd, griff er blind in seine Tasche, und fischte ein paar Ordner heraus, die er in die Küche transportierte. Seine Eltern, oder mehr, die Menschen, die er als seine Eltern bezeichnete, waren an diesem Tag außer Haus, so dass er seine Ruhe hatte. Eigentlich, der ideale Tag für den Klassensprecher, um sich um ein paar Dinge zu kümmern, wie diversen Papierkram, den man an den meisten Tagen nicht freiwillig anrühren würde. Er ließ sich gemächlich an der Küchenanrichte nieder und begann damit, durch den Ordner zu blättern.

Doch es brauchte Eli nicht einmal zwei Minuten, um zu verstehen, dass seine Konzentration gleich Null war. Irgendetwas stimmte doch an diesem Tag mit ihm nicht… Gelangweilt heftete der Braunhaarige die verschiedenen Zettel wieder zusammen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl an der Anrichte zurück.

Eli wusste nicht, ob er sich erschrecken, oder ob er stutzen sollte, als der beißende Geruch nach Zigarettenqualm in seine Nase drang. Vermutlich sollte ihn dies nicht zu sehr beschäftigen, und vermutlich, wurde der Gestank auch durch irgendein Fenster und von draußen hereingeweht, aber der junge Mann konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Er war von den vergangenen Ereignissen des hinter ihm liegenden Tages gezeichnet, und dementsprechend misstrauisch. Er konnte die Anspannung im Nackenbereich spüren, als die braunen Augen seine unmittelbare Umgebung, nach einer möglichen Quelle absuchten.

Nachdem er nicht fündig geworden war entspannte er sich schließlich wieder und seufzte innerlich. _"Was ist heute nur los mit mir? Ich bin doch sonst nicht so paranoid…"_

Der Brünette hatte, wie sich noch herausstellen sollte, allen Grund zur Paranoia. Punktgenau 25 Sekunden später, tönte das schiefe Knarren einer alten Tür, mit ungeölten Scharnieren durch den Raum. Eli fuhr unmerklich zusammen. Augenblicklich fuhr er herum und sein Blick schoss in Richtung der Küchentür. Sie stand weit offen… Dabei war er sich absolut sicher, sie beim Eintreten geschlossen zu haben. Der junge Mann mit den braunen Augen zwang sich, sich wieder zurück zu drehen und in aller Ruhe aufzustehen. So als hätte er von Anfang an nichts mitbekommen.

Er hatte zwar nichts gesehen, aber die fremde Präsenz hinter ihm hatte er trotzdem bemerkt, als er sich mit den Armen auf der Anrichte abstützte, und vorsichtig aufstand, wie um keine hektischen Bewegungen zu machen. Die Person hätte noch nicht mal den Mund aufmachen müssen.

"Du bist Eli Gray, huh?", hörte er eine tiefe Stimme direkt hinter ihm fragen.

"Was machst du in meinem Haus? Und wie bist du hier herein gekommen?", stellte Angesprochener die verunsicherte Gegenfrage, und drehte sich langsam herum, um seinem Gegenüber in die Augen sehen zu können.

Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann, der nicht sehr viel älter sein dürfte, als er selbst. Er hatte rotbraune Haare, trug einen rot-schwarzen Streifenpullover, eine Weste, sowie Lederhandschuhe und farblich dazu passende Stiefel. Außerdem trug er eine riesige Brille im Gesicht, die Eli an eine Pilotenbrille erinnerte. Genau konnte er es nicht sehen, aber vermutlich waren die Augen hinter besagter Brille von brauner Färbung. Und das Wichtigste: Im Mund dieser Person steckte der Quell des Gestanks - eine Zigarette. Auch wenn besagte Zigarette, zu Eli's Verwunderung gar nicht danach aussah, als würde sie brennen.

Der Fremde entschloss sich einfach dazu, seine Frage zu ignorieren. "Ja sicher. Netter Versuch."

Der Fakt, dass der Rothaarige so offensichtlich über ihn hinweg sah, und stattdessen eine mentale Disskussion mit sich selbst zu führen schien, während er vor wenigen Sekunden in sein Haus eingebrochen war, beruhigte Eli kein Stück. In Gegenteil. Es machte ihn nur noch nervöser. Die dunklen Augen, die nachdenklich ins Leere starrten, und sich teilweise hinter seiner Brille versteckten, erweckten nicht gerade den Eindruck, als wäre dieser Mann besonders zurechnungsfähig.

Die Zigarette wurde einfach auf den Boden geschmissen und halbherzig ausgetreten, bevor der Fremde auf Eli zukam.

Dieser konnte sich nicht wirklich entscheiden, ob er nun empört, oder verängstigt reagieren sollte, als der Rothaarige mit stoischer Miene auf ihn zutrat, und nicht den Anschein machte, freundlich gesinnt zu sein… "Hey, Moment mal!"

Eli hatte sich eindeutig für "empört" entschieden, als der Unbekannte ihn unsanft zu Boden zwang. Als er jedoch einen Blick auf den Fleck erhaschte, an dem die Zigarette eben noch gelegen hatte, bekam er nur einen Küchenboden zu sehen, auf dem noch nicht mal Rückstände der Asche zu sehen waren. Das ganze Ding hatte sich wortwörtlich komplett in Luft aufgelöst… Was ging hier vor sich?!

Der Brünette kam hart mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden auf, während sein Angreifer ihn erbarmungslos auf den Boden drückte.

"Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du dir nicht mal Mühe gibst, dich zu verstecken!" Er holte zum Schlag aus.

Eli riss erschrocken seine Arme los und hielt sie sich schützend vor sein Gesicht. "Haaaaalt! Hör mal… Wenn du irgendwas klauen willst, tu es einfach! Wir haben nicht viel. Und ich komme ohnehin nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Telefon, also nimm dir was du willst, aber prügel mich nicht krankenhausreif!" Die Worte waren einfach so aus ihm herausgesprudelt, als würde ihm das helfen. Eli wollte noch mehr sagen, aber er konnte spüren, dass seine Kehle vor Nervosität austrocknete. Er würde nicht viel mehr herausbringen, als ein verstörtes Krächzen.

Allem Anschein nach, erzielte sein Aufschrei dennoch einen Effekt. Der Rothaarige hielt inne und ließ die Hand sinken, um seine Brille abzunehmen und ihn prüfend zu mustern. Als wäre er sich bei einer Sache unsicher… "Stopp! Halt die Luft an. Du… heißt wirklich Eli, oder?"

Als Besagter ihm nur einen vollkommen verwirrten Blick zukommen ließ, stieg Matt von seinem armen Opfer herunter.

"Das gibt's nicht", murmelte der Rothaarige ungläubig. "Es war kein Versehen. Du bist echt."

"Ja, und du bist gerade hier eingebrochen! Was ist falsch mit dir?", fragte Eli fassungslos, und rieb sich beim Aufstehen die Ellenbogen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schmerzten sie. Vermutlich war er nur als Erstes auf ihnen aufgekommen.

"Man kann es nicht einbrechen nennen, wenn ich schon eine ganze Weile vorher da war, ohne durch eine Tür oder ein Fenster gegangen zu sein…", korrigierte Matt leise.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"Nichts. Ich hab nichts gesagt."

Der Rothaarige trat vor und nahm abschätzend eine Strähne des Fremden zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Dieser quitierte die Aktion nur mit einem weiteren verwirrten Blick. Kein Zweifel. Das hier war nicht Light Yagami. Vor ihm stand jemand, der nur so aussah. Unglaublich. Ein lebender Kira-Klon, wenn man so wollte! Es wäre weitaus mehr phänomenal, wenn dieser unschuldige Typ, nicht das Äußere eines Serienkillers, der ihn auf dem Gewissen hatte, besitzen würde. Aber vermutlich wusste dieser Kerl noch nicht mal etwas von alldem. Wie sollte er auch?

Seine Haare waren ein bisschen länger, und außerdem heller. Sie reichten ein kleines bisschen ins Blonde hinein. Und seine Augen waren tiefbraun. Nicht rot, so wie die Iriden Kira's ausgesehen hatten, unmittelbar, bevor er gestorben war. Dies waren Details, die Matt erst beim näheren Hinsehen registrierte.

"Du bist nicht er", stellte Matt nur trocken fest, und sah Eli weiter an.

Dieser sprang zwei Schritte zurück und sah ihn so feindselig an, wie ein Tier, dass sich in seinem Territorium bedroht fühlte. Nun gut, diese Situation war schließlich ähnlich. "Bist du wahnsinnig? Was zur Hölle murmelst du vor dich hin und was machst du überhaupt hier? Wer bist du?", rief Eli sowohl verzweifelt, als auch hitzig aus.

Er hatte genug davon. Wenn er sich nicht so sicher wäre, dass sein Gegenüber ihn mit einem Schlag in die Bewusstlosigkeit befördern konnte, hätte der Brünette schon längst versucht, ihn seines Hauses zu verweisen. Aber einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen war nicht so einfach, da allem Anschein nach, ein Geisteskranker einfach so in sein Heim spaziert war. Ein Geisteskranker, der sich durch die Gegend bewegte, wie ein Gespenst…

"Komm runter", verlangte Matt bloß gelassen, und hoffte, seine Worte hatten einen annähernd beruhigenden Unterton. "Mein Name ist übrigens Mail Jeevas", versuchte er es schließlich. Himmel, noch mal, er war bereits tot. Es würde ihn wohl kaum ein zweites Mal umbringen, wenn jemand seinen wahren Namen kannte. Er schob seine Brille unschlüssig zurück auf seine Nase. "Das… wird dir aber vermutlich nicht viel sagen."

"Richtig!"

"Richtig… Das hier ist ein Missverständnis, okay?"

"Wie bist du hier herein gekommen? Beantworte meine Frage! Und komm nicht näher!", rief Eli und schob dem Anderen einen Stuhl in den Weg, als dieser mit erhobenen Händen einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen wollte.

"Schon gut! Die Sache ist die; Ich sollte dir das lieber nicht erklären. Es ist idiotisch genug, dass ich überhaupt hier bin. Wahrscheinlich hab ich irgendeine dumme Regel mit meinem Erscheinen hier gebrochen."

Matt bemühte sich um ein Pokerface. Er hatte Eli ziemlich erschreckt, wie es schien, und er vermutete, dass der Braunhaarige körperlich nicht besonders stark war. Vielleicht verhielt er sich deshalb wie ein hilfloses Mädchen, anstatt ihn seinerseits anzugreifen. Vielleicht war der Andere aber auch einfach zu vernünftig, um sich zu schlagen.

"Meinst du nicht, dass du, nachdem du hier eingestiegen bist und mir sagst, dass das ein Missverständnis ist… meinst du nicht, ich habe ein Anrecht darauf zu erfahren, was zum Henker los ist? Sofern du nicht doch noch vor hast, hier alles zu verwüsten, Mail?!", der Braunhaarige hielt inne. "Mail… Jeevas", wiederholte er nachdenklich, als würde dieser Name ihn doch an etwas erinnern. Matt wurde hellhörig. "Du bist nicht von hier, nicht war?"

Der Rothaarige lachte einmal kurz humorlos, aber ein wenig erleichterter auf. "Nein. Lange Geschichte. Eine Unterart der Geschichte, die ich dir nicht erzählen kann, wenn du so willst. Hör mal, ich habe da einen Freund. Der ist ungefähr so drauf wie ich. Und er ist schlimm. Wenn er dich also sehen würde, würde er ohne nachzudenken auf dich losgehen, aus den selben Gründen wie ich. Ich will dich ihm vorstellen, und ihm zeigen, dass du nicht die Person bist, nach der wir suchen. Ist das okay?"

"Ist dir eigentlich nicht warm? Wir haben Sommer", bemerkte Eli nur am Rande, als er die dicke Weste und die restliche Winterbekleidung wahrnahm.

Matt blinzelte nur verwundert, bevor er sich wieder fasste. "Wenn ich das Mistzeug mal eben so einfach ausziehen könnte."

Sein Gegenüber beschloss, die Garderobe des Rothaarigen einfach nicht weiter zu hinterfragen. Er ahnte, dass sein Verstand in naher Zukunft kollabieren könnte, und außerdem, dass etwas Größeres im Busch war. Und er wusste, wenn er ehrlich war nicht, ob er dies wissen wollte…

Eli sah den Anderen eine Weile lang nur an. Sein verwirrter Verstand war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Beweggründe dieses Menschens zu hinterfragen. Er gab sich Mühe, zu vergessen, dass ihm noch immer ein leichter Schock in den Knochen saß.

Gerade als der Brünette zu einem "Ja" ansetzen wollte, ertönte eine wütende Stimme, quasi aus dem Nichts heraus. "Matty!"

Eli fuhr erneut zusammen, diesmal heftiger als zuvor. Und dann sah er etwas Blondes. Genauer gesagt einen weiteren jungen Mann, mit einem blonden Pagenschnitt, der vollkommen in schwarze Gangster-Klamotten gehüllt war. Ein Kreuzanhänger baumelte an seiner Brust. Trotzdem konnte Eli sehen, dass der Neuankömmling bewaffnet war… Er war einfach so aufgetaucht! Aus dem Nichts heraus, genau wie seine grobschlächtige Stimme einfach so erklungen war…

Automatisch, tastete der Braunhaarige hinter sich nach dem Küchentisch. Es kam ihm ganz gelegen, dass er am Morgen schon wieder vergessen hatte, seinen Teller und das Besteck vom Frühstück abzuräumen. Als er einen schlanken, metallischen Gegenstand zu fassen bekam, griff er danach und hielt ihn von sich gestreckt, um sich verteidigen zu können, wenn es so kommen sollte. Als er allerdings sah, dass es sich um eine Gabel, statt um sein Messer handelte, hätte er sich auch gut selbst ohrfeigen können. Wieso benahm er sich so dämlich?

Als der Blonde ihn entdeckte, und somit auch das Messer in Eli's Hand, stahl sich ein sowohl aufgebrachter, als auch drohender Ausdruck in sein Gesicht, und er machte einen warnenden Schritt auf seinen Gegenüber zu. "Na, wen haben wir denn da endlich gefunden? Willst du mich mit diesem Ding da angreifen?"

Eli hoffte, dass sein Arm nicht so sehr zitterte, wie er sich in diesem Moment fühlte… Er presste nervös die Lippen zusammen. Und als der Blonde einen plötzlichen, ruckartigen Satz auf ihn zu machte, stieß er die Gabel einfach mit aller ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft nach vorne. Eli merkte noch, wie das Metall sich in den Wiederstand grub, bevor er panisch zur Seite sprang und dem wütenden Fremden auswich. Er fühlte sich wie ein schlecht bezahltes Stuntdouble eines Actionfilms, als er auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden landete, und schließlich unter den Küchentisch rollte.

Von seinem Versteck aus konnte er ein wütendes Knurren hören, dass sich wie ein wildes Tier anhörte, bevor seine provisorische Waffe mit einem lauten Klirren ebenfalls mit dem Küchenboden Bekanntschaft schloss, so wie er vor wenigen Momenten auch.

Der Brünette konnte den lautstarken Streit mitanhören, den die Zwei auf einer fremden Sprache führten. Eli tippte aus einem Halbwissen heraus, auf japanisch. Warum auch immer die beiden gerade diese Sprache gewählt hatten. Aber er hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Sein Blick war auf die Gabel geheftet, die nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt lag. Er wollte nicht danach greifen, weil er befürchtete, sonst aus seinem Versteck heraus gerupft zu werden, zumindest traute er es dieser blonden Furie zu, aber das was er sah, beunruhigte ihn mehr als alles Andere.

Er sah etwas, dass rein physikalisch nicht möglich war. Eli wusste, er hatte dem Blonden diese Gabel in den Arm, oder in die Brust gerammt. Auf jeden Fall, hatte er dank eines Adrenalinschubs getroffen. Sie hatte im Fleisch des Anderen gesteckt. Trotzdem war der Gegenstand vor ihm sauber. Kein Blut klebte daran. Das war nicht möglich.

Endlich flaute der hitzige Streit ab. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mail seinen Kopf zu ihm unter den Tisch steckte. "Luft ist rein. Kannst jetzt raus kommen. Mello will dich nicht mehr töten."

"Ich komme nicht raus", sagte Eli bestimmt.

Matt hob eine Augenbraue. "Warum nicht?"

"Die rechte Tasche deines Freundes beult sich aus. Er trägt eine Schusswaffe mit sich", Eli deutete mit dem Kopf auf Mello. "Ich bin lange nicht so naiv, wie ihr anscheinend glaubt und vor allem, bin ich nicht lebensmüde." Eli wandte nur den Blick ab und starrte an die Wand, unterhalb des Tisches.

Matt drehte sich zu Mello um und gab ihm ein Stilles Zeichen.

Der Blonde schnalzte nur missbilligend mit der Zunge, aber befreite seine geliebte Baretta schließlich, und legte sie mit einem satten Knall auf den Tisch. Ihm war bewusst, dass Eli die schweren Schritte durchaus hören konnte. Sollte er doch Angst haben. Es war ihm ohnehin zuwider, den Wünschen dieser kleinen Diva nachkommen zu müssen. Mello verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit dieser Feigling unter dem Tisch hervorkrabbeln konnte. Mit einem gereizten Gesichtsausdruck starrte er abwartend auf den Ofen, der sich gegenüber der anderen Seite des Tisches befand.

"Okay, jetzt aber. Und noch mal von vorn. Wir sind Mello und Matt. Und wir beißen nicht. Ich zumindest nicht." Matt's Witz hatte seine Wirkung verfehlt.

Eli blickte misstrauisch zu den beiden hoch. Er war sich immer noch nicht komplett sicher, ob die Luft rein war. 

* * *

Light fluchte innerlich. Waren diese Zwei wirklich so dumm? Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, waren das dort Mihael Keehl und Mail Jeevas, besser bekannt als Mello und Matt. Zwei Weisenkinder, genau wie Near und L es gewesen waren. Und angeblich, mit einem ähnliche hohen Intellekt. Light war unbeeindruckt. Auf ihn, wirkte diese Aktion nur unglaublich dumm. Diese Beiden, ließen nichts von ihrer Intelligenz durchscheinen, wenn dem so war.

Nun, entweder das, oder sie verfolgten einen perfiden Plan, um Light selbst mit Gewalt und Druck in die Falle zu locken. Das wäre dann die Möglichkeit, die Light als wahrscheinlicher einstufte aber keineswegs erhoffte.

Es war ohnehin egal. Er würde einen Weg finden, sie auszubremsen. Das hatte er schließlich schon immer getan.


End file.
